Explorers Guild
The Explorers Guild, a common element in all games of the series, is the place where the player can manage his or her guild. The administration of the guild involves recruiting new members, form an exploring party with these members, and letting them rest, retire or leave. Commands Register Creates a new explorer, chooses its portrait and class. In Etrian Odyssey III and IV, each portrait has a palette swap. In Etrian Odyssey V and Nexus, in addition to choosing the portrait and its palettes, the player can customize the character's hair, skin, and eye colors, on top of choosing a voicebank for them. New recruits always come with starting equipment. New recruits cannot be registered during Story Mode in the Untold games. Organize Manages individual recruits with the following commands: *'Retire:' An existing explorer retires and their apprentice takes its place. The apprentice has better base stats and a few more skill points, but lacks experience, entering at half the retiree's level (max Lv 30). Retiring will remove the explorer's equipment - not having enough inventory space will prevent the player from trying. *'Alter Class:' Change the explorer's class without changing their name, portrait, and stat growth. The character reverts to half their level (max Lv 30), and retains bonuses gained from retiring. Available only in the Untold games and Etrian Odyssey V. ** In EOV, altering class lets the character retain their race, which is the only way to get race-class combinations beyond what is permitted during character creation. They also do not gain additional skill points as if they had retired. *'Rest:' The explorer takes a rest. You can reorganize all of your skill points, but you will lose a few levels in return. The explorer also loses their subclass or Legendary Title (where applicable), allowing you to choose a new one for them. Like with retiring, resting will remove the explorer's equipment, and their inventory must have the space to accommodate before they can use this command. *'Rename:' Change the explorer's name. Older games also imposed a fee to doing so. Story mode members in the Untold games cannot be renamed. *'Recolor/Change Look:' In Etrian Odyssey V and Nexus, the player can customize the explorer's hair, skin, and eyes, on top of choosing a voicebank to use if needed. Selecting this option lets the player alter the color palette and voice. In Nexus, the player can also change the sprite given to the explorer without needing to Retire - a feature absent in V''. *'Leave/Dismiss:' The explorer leaves the guild. Basically an "Erase" command. Story mode members in the Untold games cannot be removed, not even in Classic Mode. Formation *'Arrange:' Create an exploration party with your recruits and decide on their battle formation. The first 3 slots are the front row, and the other 3 are the back. However, only up to 5 members may be selected. *'Change Order:' Change the way the guild members are listed. *'Squads:' Save a particular party arrangement using your guild's members. Available in EOIV and subsequent games. In the Untold games, instead of forming the squad to be recorded, the current active party is saved to one of the slots instead. *'Muster:' Call up a saved squad to quickly swap between adventuring parties. Available in EOIV and subsequent games. Set Subclass In ''Etrian Odyssey III, IV, and Nexus, this command sets the subclass for any party member who doesn't have one yet. This option becomes available after a certain point in the plot. Party members cannot change their subclass unless they Rest. In Nexus the player also gets the ability to give their explorer a title rather than the default "class-subclass" naming scheme. Like with Mastery in V'', this can be set the moment the subclass is assigned, but the player also can change their explorer's title at any time with the "Change title" option. Mastery After clearing the second stratum in Etrian Odyssey V, Legendary Titles become available, allowing guild members to further specialize their skill set by taking on one of two titles available to their class. The Legendary Title can have a custom name chosen on selection, and it cannot be changed until the party member removes their Title by '''Rest'ing. Retiring Available to characters of Lv30 and up, retiring a character removes them from the guild and replaces them with a new one at half their current level (to a maximum of Lv30) with bonuses to skill points and stats depending on the level of the retiring character. The new character can take up the same name, class, and portrait as the old one. Retiring bonuses do not stack, and the most recent bonus will be in effect. EO1 = In Etrian Odyssey I, retirement bonuses are as follows. The stat boost depends on the class of the retiring character. Protectors give a bonus to VIT; Landsknechts and Ronin boost STR; Medics, Alchemists and Hexers boost TEC; Dark Hunters, Survivalists, and Troubadours boost AGI. *'Lv 30-39:' +1 stat, +2 skill points *'Lv 40-49:' +1 stat, +3 skill points *'Lv 50-59:' +2 stat, +4 skill points *'Lv 60-69:' +2 stat, +5 skill points *'Lv 70:' +3 stat, +6 skill points |-| EO2 = In Etrian Odyssey II, retirement bonuses are as follows. Retiring a Lv70+ character in this game who has reached their level cap will raise that character's level cap by 1, and this bonus is preserved across multiple retirements until the character is deleted. It will take a total of 1734 levels' worth of experience for a single character to reach Level 99 with maximum retire bonuses. *'Lv 30-39:' +4 all stats, +4 skill points *'Lv 40-49:' +3 all stats, +5 skill points *'Lv 50-59:' +4 all stats, +6 skill points *'Lv 60-69:' +5 all stats, +7 skill points *'Lv 70-98:' +5 all stats, +8 skill points, +1 max level *'Lv 99:' +10 all stats, +10 skill points |-| EO3 onward = In Etrian Odyssey III and all subsequent games and remakes, retirement bonuses are as follows. If the character's stats are increased through the use of books, their apprentice will also have these stat bonuses and retain the number of available uses. *'Lv 30-39:' +1 all stats, +4 skill points *'Lv 40-49:' +2 all stats, +5 skill points *'Lv 50-59:' +3 all stats, +6 skill points *'Lv 60-69:' +4 all stats, +7 skill points *'Lv 70-98:' +5 all stats, +8 skill points *'Lv 99:' +10 all stats, +10 skill points Story Mode characters in EOU cannot Retire, but still gain the bonuses if you perform the Alter Class option on them. In EO2U, they can retire under a different name - Train. The player cannot change the name, class, or portrait of the character, but the bonuses will be the same as retiring any other Classic Mode character. |-| EO5 = Due to the different ways stats are calculated, the retirement bonuses in Etrian Odyssey V are different: |-| EON = Nexus not only uses the stat caps of V'' but has a different level cap, and thus the retire thresholds change. In-game Guilds Etrian Odyssey The Explorers Guild is a place in Etria where all the labyrinth exploring guilds meet to plan their expeditions. There are always a bunch of new recruits looking to join a guild. Etrian Odyssey II EO2ExplorersGuildDay.png EO2ExplorersGuildNight.png In EO2U, Story Mode characters can now experience the benefits of retiring by Training. They cannot be replaced by new characters, so their class and portrait are retained. Fafnirs and Beasts cannot use the Alter Class feature. The Guildmaster This battle-hardened woman knight is always concealing her face behind a mask. In the past, she was involved in an incident on which her whole corps were decimated by the great red dragon, Wyrm. As a result, she silently harbors great hatred towards the beast. Etrian Odyssey III EO3ExplorersGuildDay.png EO3ExplorersGuildNight.png The Explorer's Guild is where guilds can manage their party. The Guildmaster will give a starter set of Limit skills to newly formed guilds. Etrian Odyssey IV The Explorer's Guild has increased functionality compared to earlier games, enabling the player to store and muster their team loadouts. Once the player has defeated Kibagami, the ability to add subclasses to your party members is unlocked. Doing so grants the adventurer 5 additional skill points, although they cannot change their subclass until they rest. Etrian Odyssey V Like with subclassing in ''EOIV, unlocking a party member's Master title grants them 5 additional skill points to spend in their new skill tree. Master titles become available after defeating the Hippogryph, and are only available to party members Lv20 or higher. They can be assigned under the newly-acquired "Mastery" option, and on assignment, the player can choose to give it a custom name. Master titles are removed on resting, altering class, or retiring. Due to the portrait customization feature, the "Recolor" function is also present, allowing the player to change their characters' color palettes and voice bank without losing the character. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey II Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey III Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations